Han Young Gi
Han Young Gi '''(한영기, ''Han Yeong Gi '') is a character in the Politics and War universe. He is the leader of States of Taiyochi. Background Early Life He was born in 27 August, from a native Sundanese family in a Southeast Asian nation. His family was known for their education and wealth, even though, he lived a modesty life until the age of 20. 5 years after he was born, he moved to Japan and spent most of his childhood there, he lived there for almost 4 years, making him a discipline person and a neutral. He went back to Bandung, Indonesia when he was 8. Teenage Years At his teenage years, he studied in a private school in Bandung , Indonesia. There, he met Cheonsa . Even though they're enemies at first, tend to view each other as a threat, they settled their differences apart and they cooperate to take down the school bully together. Then, he realised that Cheonsa is not as bad as he thought before, they became best friends ever since, and also a rival (in a good way). He spent the high school years in the same school as Cheonsa , and he met Annisa, the Solar Queen of Aelonia. While Cheonsa was fell in love with her, he spent most of his school days by joining language clubs and creating artworks such as music and designs. College Years He continued his studies in Indonesia and South Korea. He was a professional dancer before and was auditioned to be an artist. He became an artist for 2 years and left his artist career and continued his study. Then, he became a professor in Korean Language and Literature major. At some point, he was accidentally came to Dimesion N, and landed in a fixed-orbit nation named Aftokrator, and met some Neighbor (the name of humanoid species live in Dimension N) and became friends. He had seen the ability that Neighbors have, and he wants their ability too. As a result, his DNA was manipulated by the current leader of Aftokrator and he successfully became a Neighbor-Human hybrid. He went back to Earth after he trained his abilities in Aftokrator, and he continued his normal life in Earth. While working as a professor in ████ University, he founded ''twentysevenarts'' , a japanese record label. Appearance Han Young Gi's normal form is a tall, white, young and slim East Asian man with dark eyes and brown hair. He is usually seen wearing a black coat and black trousers. In some national-holidays, for example, the new year's eve, he usually wears a Kimono. He has a hidden horn under his hair, its purpose is to enhance his strength when he's in a battle. Its common for an Aftokrator resident, as he has an Aftokrator DNA inside his body. He kept it hidden inside his head. Personality In the throne chamber, he is seen as a calm, discipline, quiet and religious figure. He is straightforward and decisive, and also a pacifist. He tend to view nation leaders with absolute powers as "civil right abusers" and dishonest politicians as "b**ches". As a result, he established a constitutional monarchy nation, Taiyochi. And trusted his bestfriend, Adachi Yuto to become the first prime minister, as he knew him well for Yuto's honesty and popularity. Also, he ordered him to make a transparent and small cabinet. Which is the reason why the nation's integrity is the highest in the world, as seen in the percentage of bribes refused in the nation and very low corruption rates. He also has his own thinking for the politics, as a result of his childhood being spent in a minority nation. When he found HALO with Cheonsa, he thinks differently than Cheonsa, even though he has the same purpose as HALO's (to create a world without pain or suffering), he thinks that "A nation's people have the right to participate in the nation's development wherever they want, only if they had studied and embraced their religion. The only thing i can do is to warn them to act wisely. I can't stop what they'll do, as they should know the consequence of their every actions." Even though he's calm and quiet, he has a bit of psychopatic tendency, which he shows it only in battle/fight matters. He is known as Dangerous Assassin for his inhumane execution of his enemies by silently kill them brutally. He usually laughs after crushing his enemy's head (head-crushing method is his favorite method of executing his enemies). Outside of the chamber and battlefield, he's known as a cheerful, calm, kind and loving man. Often seen laughing with his spouses and playing with his childrens, and pets. He spend most of his time in the castle, enjoying life with his family. Sometimes he accompany his daughter to her school. Powers and Abilities '''Enchanced Strength Han Young Gi is stronger than the average human, as his species is Neighbor, a humanoid species from Dimension N, which has a different physiology to humans. Enhanced Durability His body is capable of handling bullets, or any physical attacks as a result of his Neighbor DNA. Enhanced Speed Han Young Gi can move at a supersonic speed. Enhanced Jump Han Young Gi can jump at incredible stances and land safely. Magnetism Manipulation Han Young Gi can create, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms. This is different than any Neighbors in his homeworld (Dimension N) which most of them must use a tool to have this ability, while Han Young Gi doesn't have to. This is the result of DNA manipulation he had done before. Aftokrators already know this but they don't make him as their ruler. They called him "The Miracle", as this unique hybrid case only occur about four times in Aftokrator. Vacuum Adaptation Han Young Gi is able to adapt to vacuum or space unaided and are able to withstand atmospheres (heat intensity and any poisonous chemical elements), cosmic media (radiation), strange gravity (even sometimes that of a black hole), and lack of air. Immunity to Diseases Han Young Gi's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced or evolved far beyond that of a normal human's. He's completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites, thanks to his Neighbor DNA, Trivia * His Neighbor DNA doesn't make him completely immune to diseases. He's only immune to human diseases while he's still vulnerable to Neighbor diseases. * His magnetism manipulation ability is also available in Aftokrator's combat tool named "Lampyris". It shares a similar ability with Han Young Gi's, with an exception its ability is limited only to control and manipulate magnetism. * His horn can shrink its size if he's willing, to make it more hidden.